The First Warriors Games (Being Rewritten)
by Honeyburst
Summary: Lionstar and his Dark Forest warriors have won the Great Battle, and the Clans are forced to live in harsh conditions. They decree that three cats from each Clan must go and live in the "arena" until only one remains. However, in the midst of all this, some cats decide to start a rebellion. Soon everybody is left wondering who they can trust, and only one will make it out.


**ThunderClan**

Leader

Adderstar - golden brown she-cat

 _Apprentice, Haypaw_

Deputy

Rowanbird - golden brown tom

 _Apprentice, Tumblepaw_

Medicine Cat

Cloverpelt - golden brown she-cat

 _Apprentice, Harepaw_

Warriors

Copperthicket - light orange tom

 _Apprentice, Driftpaw_

Bramblebee - golden brown she-cat

 _Apprentice, Brightpaw_

Spidersplash - sleek blue-gray tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Tansypaw_

Lightflight - nimble silver tom

 _Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Maggotnose - light tortoiseshell tom with light splotches

 _Apprentice, Thrushpaw_

Apprentices

Harepaw - bright ginger tom

Thrushpaw - blue she-cat

Tansypaw - speckled brown she-cat

Tumblepaw - bright ginger she-cat

Driftpaw - golden brown she-cat

Ripplepaw - brown tabby she-cat

Brightpaw - light brown tabby tom

Haypaw - creamy brown tom

Rubblepaw - bluish-gray tom

Queens

Rowancreek - light brown tabby she-cat with very long whiskers

Seedbright - blue-gray tabby she-cat

Nettlejay - mottled brown she-cat

Hawkhare - agile golden brown she-cat

Elders

Fawnbranch - mottled light brown she-cat with a silvery sheen

Kits

Weaselkit - light brown tabby she-cat

Sneezekit - speckled brown tom

Thistlekit - brown tabby tom

Featherkit - light tortoiseshell tom

 **ShadowClan**

Leader

Larkstar - russet colored tom

Deputy

Lizardbird - dark brown tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Barkpaw_

Medicine Cat

Falcontree - black tom

 _Apprentice, Snailpaw_

Warriors

Flowercreek - black tom

 _Apprentice, Rowanpaw_

Bramblewater - black tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Webpaw_

Shadowbee - skinny gray and white tom

 _Apprentice, Bouncepaw_

Apprentices

Webpaw - pale gray tom

Bouncepaw - dark brown tabby tom

Barkpaw - gray and white tabby she-cat

Rowanpaw - white she-cat

Snailpaw - smoky black tom

Queens

Cherryrapid - dark brown she-cat with brown eyes

Mothshine - silvery gray she-cat

Ferretpool - smoky black she-cat

Silentflower - gray and white tabby she-cat with a large scar on their back

Elders

Fallowgaze - creamy brown she-cat with one missing leg

Tawnybreeze - russet colored she-cat

Kits

Sprucekit - pale gray tom

Jumpkit - silvery gray she-cat

Oatkit - dark brown tabby she-cat

Dapplekit - black and white tom

 **WindClan**

Leader

Firestar - light golden she-cat

Deputy

Shortwhisker - black and white tom

Medicine Cat

Larktooth - light cream tom

Warriors

Dappleclaw - red and white tom

 _Apprentice, Snakepaw_

Yellowwatcher - pale gray tom

 _Apprentice, Copperpaw_

Spotfire - golden brown she-cat

Blossomhawk - light brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Larchpaw_

Beetlepuddle - red she-cat

 _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Owltree - red and white tom with icy eyes

 _Apprentice, Rockypaw_

Halfspark - russet colored tom

 _Apprentice, Antpaw_

Grassmoon - red and white she-cat with a huge scar on their belly

 _Apprentice, Beechpaw_

Scorchwind - russet colored tom

Thornmist - gray tom

Apprentices

Darkpaw - silvery gray she-cat

Antpaw - gray she-cat

Copperpaw - russet colored tom

Larchpaw - black and brown she-cat

Rockypaw - red tom

Beechpaw - red she-cat

Snakepaw - red tabby she-cat

Queens

Snailwater - red and white she-cat with green eyes

Hawkcry - black and white she-cat

Elders

Waspmask - dark brown she-cat

Kits

Ashkit - silver she-cat

Maggotkit - red and white tom

Kestrelkit - light gray she-cat

Fuzzykit - red she-cat

 **RiverClan**

Leader

Newtstar - brown tom

Deputy

Brushthorn - speckled brown she-cat

Medicine Cat

Ambernut - brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Weaselpaw_

Warriors

Sprucespark - huge speckled brown tom with no whiskers

 _Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Deadnut - brown tom

Whiskerbelly - golden tabby tom

Oatacorn - golden tabby she-cat with no whiskers

Maggotacorn - golden tom

 _Apprentice, Icepaw_

Eagleeyes - speckled white tom

Seedsong - speckled white she-cat

Fuzzywater - silvery gray tom

Brindlebriar - night-black she-cat

Frostpath - golden tom with golden-brown muzzle

Twignose - gray and white tabby tom with powerful hind legs

Apprentices

Weaselpaw - brown tom

Nightpaw - creamy brown she-cat

Icepaw - creamy brown she-cat

Queens

Dustwing - speckled brown she-cat with darker spots

Lighthollow - speckled white she-cat with a huge scar on their belly

Runningberry - golden tabby she-cat with huge teeth

Echopetal - brown tabby she-cat

Littlesong - pale tabby she-cat with a huge scar on their belly

Kits

Birchkit - golden tom

Shrewkit - creamy brown she-cat

Owlkit - speckled brown she-cat

Lynxkit - mottled brown tom

Quailkit - mottled brown tom

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Talon - white she-cat with dark brown stripes

Fox - speckled brown she-cat

Fawn - speckled white she-cat

* * *

Prologue

Adderstar's POV

It was a dark and stormy night and all the Clan leaders and their medicine cats were at the island. The lake around them showed black, barely rippling at all. It was like a reflection of death. The worst part was, there were no stars. StarClan was gone. All that was left was the Dark Forest.

"Leaders and medicine cats of all Clans!" Lionstar yowled. "You have come here for an important announcement!" Lionstar paused. "You all must choose three cats from your Clans to go into the Warriors Games! In these games only one cat will come out alive!"

"So it's basically a fight to the death!" Cloverpelt hissed into Adderstar's ear.

"Yes Cloverfoot," Lionstar mewed, acknowledging her comment with a flick of his tail. "On the day of the Choosing, you must have a hunt. Only warriors and apprentices will participate. Medicine cats will be needed to prepare the bodies for burial.. Leaders will need to lead their Clan. Elders are too weak to fight anything, and the queens must help the kits for the future of the Clan.

"To choose who goes into the Games, have every eligible cat go out and hunt for prey, and put it all in a pile. Pick three pieces of prey from that pile. The cats who caught that will be going into the Arena. Good luck everyone," Lionstar said as he leaped up into the clouds.

"Let's go," Adderstar mewed, walking in front of Cloverpelt.

 _Why, oh why StarClan? Why were we so weak? What have we done to deserve this?_


End file.
